Splat Tim: Battle Royale
Splat Tim: Battle Royale is a spin-off game in the Splat Tim franchise. It was developed by Nexon Corp,who are most known for also developing Counter Strike:Nexon Zombies published by Kinktendo, licensed by valve and distributed by Preet Design. The game was met with high praise from critics and gamers alike. Plot After a long session of playing multiplayer FPS games while aimbotting, Splat Tim wakes up in shock to see that he appears to be in a flying vehicle called a "battle tram" across from his arch nemesis Vladimir Putin. However, before either of them can say anything, the two are dropped straight out of the Tram and into free-fall. Luckily for Tim, he has the dead corpse of Tomym the Talking Parachute from Splat Tim Reloaded to help him land to safety without sending his ink sac through his throat. After landing, Tim sees that the battle tram has dropped him onto what seems to be a deserted island. After wandering around, he comes across a hooded figure in the distance. The hooded figure grabs Splat Tim by the neck and teleports him into a part of the island where multiple Splat Tims are all firing bullets at each other. Being the Splat Person and flashback-prone veteran he is, Tim starts shooting all of his clones while a hooded figure named Raven watches in excitement. After murdering countless clones of himself, Splat Tim is teleported into a mysterious arena and Raven reveals himself to be T Hanos. After a battle with him, Tim charges over to T Hanos to shoot his last bullet in his face but before Tim can pull the trigger, he is teleported away from the island and back in his bed, with a mysterious helmet labeled "Splat Tim BR" on his nightstand. Curious to see what it does, Tim puts it on and is returned to the battle tram, preparing to go through the experience again... this time for fun. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to popular battle royale titles Fortnite and CS:GO. However one difference is the inclusion of a "story mode" . serving as a tutorial to the mechanics of Splat Tim: Battle Royale for newcomers to the franchise. The story mode simulates a round of battle royale with AI combatants who are weaker than the playable Splat Tim. When the player clears out all the enemy Splat Tims, they will be teleported to a boss fight with T Hanos, in which you must kill him before you can proceed to play online. Once the final boss is defeated, your Splat Tim will unlock his first cosmetic options: a blue jacket and a glowing blue eye labeled "Mr. Undertale's Gift". More cosmetics can be earned through play, with the potential for rarer costumes increasing with game placement and kill count to incentivize getting high ranks and kill counts in matches. Battle Royale also introduces a variety of special weapons for the playable Splat Tims to use, from Inkjets to WAPAH Suits, all the way to the Dovah Gauntlet that turns a player into T Hanos for the duration of their life in that match. Weapons *Crowbar *Wrench *Combat Knife *Umbrella Pistols *Glock 18 * M1911 * Python * P08 * Desert Eagle * Dual Revolvers * Infinity Silver SMGS * MP 40 * Glock 17 * TEC-9 * MP5SD * Grease Gun * Sten *Thompson Carbines/lmgs * G36 * Type 95 * BREN * FG 42 * AK 47 * K1 * StG 44 * BAR Sniper rifles * Kar 98 * M40A1 * M1894 * Lee-enfied * crossbow Shotguns * M590 * SPAS 12 Machine guns * M249 SAW * MG 34 Special weapons * Dovah Gaulet * Dual Infinity * Flamethrower * Grenade launcher * SKULL-1 * SKULL-3 Reception The game was recieved very positively for being a unique Battle Royale game and a unique Splat Tim game. The game was recieved so well that a head executive at Nexon, Reggie Jelly Phiiled-Donut, stated that they will start work on a update in late 2019. Update 1.0 was released based on Half Life 3,and added charaters and weapons from that game.Soon more updates are added,as well as more story modes. Updates Update 1 Added characters Aleph,Shepard and Gman Added maps apature Added weapons Cobra,Double Barreled,AK74,MP5K,M60,shock roach,spore launcher,psygun and Sniper shotgun Update 1.5 Added Characters Scientist,Marine,Assassin and Vortigaunt Added maps xen,Black Mesa Ruins and city 17 Added weapons Gauss Gun,Tau Gun,displacer and Hivehand Update 1.5.2 Added weapons HDM,Colt Bungerees,Minigun and crossbow Update 1.5.4 Fixed bugs and glitches Added AFK mode,now invincible when paused Update 1.5.5 added leagues,Bronze,Sliver,Gold,Platinum,Diamond,Ruby Update 2.0 Added story mode:Big trouble in Inkopolis Added Map:Inkopolis Added power eggs,removed currency store Added characters Splat tonna and Splat Adam Update 3.0 Added charaters Pearl,Mariana,Calie and Marie Fixed several exploits New map:city Update 3.6 Added story:Octo Expantion Added characters Agent 008,Agent 009,Agent 003 and Agent 004 Added weapons C96,USAS 12,P90,RPD and Automag V Update 4.0 Added zombie mode Trivia *A crucified Hideo Kojima was found in the game files by a notorious dataminer that goes by the name "Noobmaster69" *Originally this game was going to be a Half-Life Nexon game, but they were told to add the Splat Tim Name last minute *Although she is masked, HEV scientist is confirmed to be Colette Green. *T Hanos's true idenity was going to be Waluigi until Reggie came in and smashed a box of Mario Odyssey Cereal over everyone at the work place. Waluigi was changed into the shopkeeper shortly after. *The location Angled Towers in the game was based off of the Pizza Hut across from Reggie's house. Category:Games Category:Spin-offs